Mind Stone
The Mind Stone is one of the six Infinity Stones. History ''The Avengers The Mind Stone was originally housed in Chitauri Scepter given to Loki to aid in his invasion of Earth. Placed within the sceptre, the stone granted its wielder the power to enslave others' minds. When Loki was defeated by the Avenger, the sceptre was taken into the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle ''To be added ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier Sleeper HYDRA agents smuggled the sceptre into Sokovia, where Wolfgang von Strucker began using it to experiment with human enhancement. However, only two subjects survived the process, Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Guardians of the Galaxy Mind Stone is seen with the others Infinity Stones, when Taneleer Tivan revealed the history of the Infinity Stones to the Guardians of the Galaxy. Avengers: Age of Ultron After capturing the sceptre from Strucker in a raid with his fellow Avengers, Tony Stark analyzed it and determined that it contained an advanced AI, which could be used to bring about his vision of a global peacekeeping program called Ultron. However, Ultron was an immediate failure, and the AI stole the sceptre away again. Thor subjected himself to a vision which clarified that the sceptre contained the Mind Stone, one of six Infinity Stones. Ultron used the Mind Stone to empower a perfect organic metal body for himself. In capturing the android body, the Avengers reacquired the Mind Stone, and after it came to life with benevolent programming it proved to them that it was an ally rather than a threat. The android, then calling himself the Vision, aided the Avengers in defeating Ultron. Thor subsequently opted to leave the Mind Stone in the Vision's care, both because the Vision had demonstrated his good character by lifting Mjölnir, and also because the stone seemed safe in the Vision's care. Captain America: Civil War ''To be added Powers and Abilities When the Mind Stone was inside the Chitauri Scepter, the stone could control another person mind. The user places the blade tip against the person’s heart and the Mind Stone produces a blue, like energy which is transferred into the person’s body where it the spreads up to their head, notably affecting their eyes, turning them a florescent blue color. People put under the scepter's control will often regain their individuality after receiving a significant blow to the head, as a temporary loss of consciousness will allow their normal mental state to "reset" and return. In some situations the effects of the mind control can be canceled out if the energy from the scepter is unable to diffuse into the target's body, such as when Tony Stark's Arc Reactor block the energy instead. While the stone was in HYDRA's possession, Wolfgang von Strucker commented that the scientists studying it had only just scratched the surface, implying that the stone's capabilities are more diverse than originally perceived, two more powers were seen, as it could grant sentience to Ultron with the codes it possessed and Vision when placed in his forehead, as well as granting powers to humans like Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (4 films) **''The Avengers'' **''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' **''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (hologram) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' **''Captain America: Civil War'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle'' **''Thor: The Dark World Prelude'' Trivia *In the comics, the Mind Gem is blue. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Mind Stone appeared to be blue when housed in Loki's Sceptre but was revealed to actually be yellow. *In the comics, the Mind Gem gives the owner psionic powers like telepathy and telekinesis or can augment the pre-existing mental powers of its user. In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, it is able to control minds and create minds. Gallery ''The Avengers'' Scepter's Gem.png ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Cap2_1080p_KissThemGoodbye_Net_7730.jpg|Von Strucker observing the Staff Von_Strucker_Scepter_1.jpg Von_Strucker_Scepter.jpg ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' Infinity Stones GOTG 3.png|The Aether, The Tesseract and the Mind Stone (briefly seen, right). ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' Scepter-AOU.png Vision1-AoU.png|Mind Stone in Vision's forehead. Vision-Avenger.jpg|Mind Stone in Vision's forehead. ''Captain America: Civil War'' To be added Category:The Avengers culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Guardians of the Galaxy culture Category:Mystic Artifacts